Tears from Heaven
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: What happens on earth and in heaven near the end of the movie? Before Acamas has his first vision? Both realms recover from painful losses. Theseus is now an Immortal, but still growing accustomed to life as a God. Phaedra misses him desperately. 'M' for sexual situations/ AU Stavros lives.
1. Prologue

Phaedra looked down from the high wall of the fortress they had been sheltered behind. With Theseus gone, she had only one man left to protect her. Her love had put up a magnificent fight against King Hyperion.

* * *

Punch after punch had been rained down upon him, and still he fought back, baffling the evil king. Theseus looked in his eyes as he drove the knife into his neck, as the light faded from Hyperion's eyes, Theseus could feel the very ground shake.

* * *

The battle between the Gods and the Titans was not going well.

Zeus looked down at Poseidon, tears forming in his eyes as he watched his brother be torn apart by the Titans. With his last breath he shouted to Zeus,

"DO IT!"

A tear fell, as Zeus used every ounce of his earthly strength to collapse the statues holding up the cavernous cave.

The very mountain collapsed all around him as he grasped Athena in his arms and looked to the heavens, transporting them out in the last second.

* * *

As Theseus fell on top of the dead king, his final bit of strength expelled, he felt every cell tingle and suddenly he was surrounded by gold light and the world fell away.

* * *

"And yes, I'm with both of them. Or at least, I was. Before his father died."

Her brown eyes fell closed. It had felt good, true, and honest to confess to the priest. Though she had once been a high priestess herself, she handed over that honor when she gave her virginity to Theseus that night before the great battle.

Stavros climbed the rubble strewn stairs, desperate to find his brother in arms and his love, the beautiful Phaedra. If anything had happened to them… he didn't know what he would do.

When he came upon the two dead bodies, he fell to his knees and wept. His brother in arms was dead, even in this victory against the evil king, he had lost his dear friend.

* * *

This was how she found him.

Warm hands, silky soft skin, the hands of his lover.

"All is not lost my love. Look."

He looked up at the sound of her voice, and fell back in surprise; Theseus' body was surrounded by a gold glow, before suddenly vanishing.

"He has gone to the heavens, to be among the Gods. They have deemed him worthy of Immortality."

"Because of what he did?"

"Because of _why_ he did it. He sacrificed himself to save all of humanity. That is no small feat."

Her eyes fell closed, and her lips moved in a silent prayer.

Though Stavros had seen much, and even now he could hardly call himself a disbeliever, he still felt wonder and confusion when she prayed.

In his mind, it had taken the Gods much too long to step in and help them. It shouldn't have taken the release of Pure Evil of the Titans to bring about their hand.

* * *

_A/N: this is sort of a prologue to the story. It was kinda inspired by the end of the movie, like what happened before their son began to see his visions, and what happened directly after the battle and after Theseus is transported to Mount Olympus. I hope you like it! R/R  
_


	2. Awakening

Pure, liquid gold was in his eyes, yet it did not burn, or hurt in any way.

He opened his eyes completely, and sat up quickly.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" the gold took the form of a stunningly beautiful girl's hair, and when she stepped back a voice boomed out,

"Theseus! You have awakened. Good."

He turned to see the same man he had seen in the chamber where the grey creatures had sprung from.

He no longer wore his golden helmet, but a mere wreath of gold, and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I am Zeus. You have been welcomed into Mount Olympus for saving humanity by sacrificing yourself."

Theseus stood up, looking down at himself; all signs of the battle were gone. He lifted his shirt away to look at his stomach, the stab wounds from his fight with King Hyperion were gone, it was as if it had never happened.

He looked up at Zeus,

"How can this be possible? I am only a mere man. All I was doing was fighting for that that I loved."

"You were chosen by me. You won this battle because you were the only man who could." Zeus stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace. He felt the God's strength in even such a gentle gesture.

"Come, meet my daughter, Athena."

He turned Theseus around; waving forward the stunning Goddess that had been his first sight in his new home. Her smile could have brought on the dawn down on earth, and when she took his hand, he felt warmth like the sun's first rays breaking over the mountaintop.

"Greetings Athena."

* * *

Phaedra felt as if there was a gap in her very soul, so much did she miss Theseus. She found comfort in the arms of Stavros, but it was not the same.

He felt it as well. He had loved Theseus like a brother, and he never stopped looking up and out on the horizon for any sign of him.

The bow of Ares was gone. Destroyed by Zeus in the heat of battle it seemed. The few surviving Titans had been imprisoned by the mountain rubble, and would not be able to fight their way out.

Phaedra and Stavros returned to Theseus' village, rebuilding it and repopulating it with the families and warriors from the battle of the Great Wall.

9 months later, Phaedra gave birth to a son. She named him Acamas, named for the coast where he was born; he was clearly Theseus' son. Though she had lain with Stavros many times since Theseus had ascended, she knew he was not the father.

He grew up strong, like his father, and often spent much of his time sparring carefully with Stavros. He was barely five years old when he asked about his father.

She had been unable to meet his eyes, instead leaving the story to Stavros to tell. She left their home under the guise to purchase food, when she instead went to confess to a priest of her dilemma.

* * *

_ R/R please.  
_


	3. Memories

_"Your mother and I met under the most strange of circumstances…"_

* * *

My army had been defeated by the evil King Hyperion and I along with three other men were prisoners, working and slaving away in his salt mines. We met Phaedra at the watering hole where we all spent the night. She walked past Theseus and had a vision, but she kept it to herself. Later that night, she and her three attendants, who also served as decoys so no one would know who the true Oracle was, managed to kill the guards and distract them enough for me and my men to defeat our guards.

That night we ran. Reaching the coast, we hoped to steal a boat, after defeating its few guards, but things didn't exactly go the way we planned.

A massive wave from the ocean demolished the boat and its guards, but in the same moment destroyed our hope of escaping.

That night, Phaedra had another vision, Theseus needed to return to his village to bury his mother; this was the key to defeating the King. Not leaving, retracing his steps.

I made a few rude, or as I thought, teasing comments, and hackled Theseus a bit. I meant no harm, but he went on the offensive and basically made it known that he wanted Phaedra. She didn't take that lightly. She spoke with such fire, I remember it exactly:

"You may not believe my visions, but believe me when I say Theseus has no qualms about killing you. Insulting people is not the way to get on his good side." Her brown eyes flashed, and her red robes billowed in the wind, making the oracle look nearly as fierce as a mother bird defending her nest.

I chuckled at her frown.

"Don't worry yourself darlin'. If you say it, so will I obey. I just wish you could predict something a little more interestin'."

"Don't be foolish. I wouldn't want to have to kill you; you seem like a good fighter. I'd rather have you on my side, than have to fight you." Theseus growled at him, his knife at my throat before I could even blink.

I held up my hands, resigned to see where this vision led our little group.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say."

* * *

24 hours later, I find myself on my knees with an entirely different blade at my neck. I glance to my right, and it kills me to see fear in her eyes. We both exchange a look, mine saying I wish I could have known her better, and hers admitting she felt the same.

Two bright flashes of light are suddenly coming towards us, and beside us. The knife jerks away from my neck and I am on my feet in a second. Something just took out Hyperion's men. We are saved. I feel something soft and warm and what smells like tears in my arms.

Phaedra has embraced me, and the world couldn't feel more right in this moment.

She grasps my arms tightly and turns to the hillside, where the flashes of light came from. In a split second, she's out of my arms, yelling his name.

* * *

He tells me of the monster he battled, after laying his mother to rest, and of the bow he found. It looks magnificent, as if carved from black stone, but it feels light as willow bark. He pulls back the string and a silver arrow appears from thin air.

"Gods above…" I whisper in awe, finally convinced at least something is on our side, other than a crazy, beautiful, vision seeing angel.

Speaking of angels, Phaedra is suddenly there, laying a wet cloth on Theseus' arm, bringing down the swelling of the scratches the monster gave him. She has such worry in her eyes, but her face is relaxed, as if she knows the worst has past, and he will not die this night.

* * *

_ R/R please. and yes, this is a temporary first person POV.  
_


	4. Past Night

She has discarded her scarlet cloak, and now only wears a matching dress. So thin, a knife would have no trouble cutting it aside. Theseus reaches up a hand, brushing a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face, and as she leans in close, I move to leave, but find his other hand on my arm.

"What…I don't want to intrude-"

Her deep brown eyes capture mine,

"No. Stay. I want to be freed from my curse. Please."

We can deny her nothing.

If its freedom she wants, it's what I'll be happy to give her.

I stand; removing my cloak and undoing my belt, leaving only my breeches, which I won't mind letting her take off.

She reaches up to her shoulders, deftly pushing the sleeves of her dress down, and suddenly she is completely bare to us.

I hear Theseus' breath hitch, and I know it's not from the pain in his arm. She is beyond stunning, in the moonlight she is a Goddess of this world, she puts Aphrodite to shame.

When she leans down to kiss him, I watch in wonder as their mouths meet, they seem to exchange energy, and when she pulls back, she reaches out to me, and I kneel, putting my hand to the back of her head, and bringing her lips to mine for a taste. Her hair feels like silk in my hand, and she tastes of chocolate, and something darker, like smoke.

She arches against my bare chest, and I shudder as I feel her nipples harden against me. Theseus is putting his hands on her hips, slowly reaching around to touch her most sacred place, he parts the dark brown curls and I feel her mouth fall open against mine as he parts her nether lips, I hear him groan as he feels her dampness, how much she wants this.

I reach my free hand down to cup a breast, and it fits in my hand, so soft, so perfect, and when I brush my thumb over her nipple she sighs into my mouth. Her own hands have not been idle, and when she slips one inside my breeches, grasping my hard length in her small hand it takes all my strength to not come like an adolescent before anything has hardly begun.

Theseus begins moving his hands faster and she starts making the most glorious sounds, like the mewling of a baby lioness. He does something with his thumbs and at the same time I tweak her nipple she suddenly climaxes in both of our arms. She clenches around his hand, and grasps the back of my head, possibly pulling out a few hairs, but the look on her face, is nearly my undoing.

"We need to get...situated." he manages to grunt out, using his good arm to divest himself of his breeches, and I do the same.

She still has weak knees, so I lift the blanket and set it on the ground, so as to make it a bit less uncomfortable.

She lays down quickly, and Theseus climbs on top of her, poised to enter her, and she looks him straight in the eyes, whispering to him,

"Please, let me see through my own eyes, let me feel as you do, with my flesh." His eyes fall shut, and he thrusts into her with one swift movement, and she gasps, I take her hand in mine, and she squeezes it, the pain of her virginity being taken enough to make him pause. He looks at me, and I nod. I continue to hold her hand in mine, and begin to kiss down her neck, slowing as I get closer to her breast, eager to taste her, but even more eager to distract her from the pain.

He begins to thrust in and out, slowly, but carefully, and when he reaches a hand down to rub the outer lip of her womanhood, I notice she begins to relax the grip on my hand.

I reach her nipple with my mouth at last, and suck it gently, swirling my tongue around it, feeling it harden again. She grips my head with her hand, keeping me there, and I hear Theseus' breathing speed up, he's very close now.

I reach down, my own throbbing erection becoming almost too distracting to ignore any longer, and with a couple strokes, watching her eyes fly open with her climax, I follow her over the edge of pleasure, seeing stars as she cries out in his arms, her legs locking around his, his final sporadic thrusts as he finds his own climax.

As we all laid on top of the blanket, I felt my heart slow down, and I turned to see Phaedra brush her hair out of her face, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead sparkling in the moonlight.

Theseus grinned at me from her other side,

"I think we cured her. How about you? Do you feel better my love?" he glanced at her, suddenly unsure of himself.

I chuckled quietly, the shaking of my laughter enough to cause her to notice.

"You two have worn me out. Soldiers indeed have great stamina. I feel as if my entire being has been compressed, then suddenly set free. I feel reborn. I see only the night sky, no visions of battles, of death or pain. You are my heroes for curing me. I will never forget this night." She held each of their hands up, forming a chain, and spoke again,

"We're connected now. Lovers, friends, and no matter what our destiny, I'm glad to have met you both." She leaned over to kiss him first, and then turned to me, I pulled my hand free and wrapped it around her waist, causing her to nearly roll over onto my chest, and she giggled.

"I can see I will be the cause of much rivalry already."

"You have no idea my dear."

* * *

_ R/R please. and yes, this is a temporary first person POV. fluffy right? i thought they all deserved it :)  
_


	5. Losses

He blinked, and he cleared his throat, as Acamas looked at him quizzically, he tried to sound casual,

"We all spent the night camped out under the stars, and after that, your mother no longer had visions."

No need to go into much detail as to why the Virgin Oracle no longer 'saw' after that night. Maybe when the boy was older, and when his mother was ready to tell him.

"The point is, I am to be your guardian, your father, since your true father is gone."

The boy nodded, and looked at the ground, doing his best to hide his tears. His mother told him he didn't need to morn his father, that he would see him again someday. Stavros didn't know this, and she had insisted he keep it between the two of them. 'He wouldn't understand.' She had told him.

* * *

Theseus paced the edge of the sky, thinking, always thinking, about his love Phaedra. In the five years since he had come to Mount Olympus, he had watched her and his son grow. She had become a stunning 24 year old woman, and his son grew stronger everyday with the training of Stavros. He found himself missing his brother as well. Nothing felt right with him here. Though he was grateful to Zeus, he still harbored resentment? Or was it merely jealously? He wished to be able to hold her in his arms once more. He could not feel right until they were reunited.

She awoke with a start, not noticing how empty the bed was next to her for a moment, but then, sobs wracked her body without warning.

It had been easy to not notice the feeling, while she and her father welcomed the handsome, brave war hero Theseus to their home. But it had been nearly 5 years, while his family grew and flourished, she finally felt the empty, hollow space in her heart. Poseidon was gone. He had died without saying goodbye. As she turned to the sunrise, she felt angry. How could the sun continue to rise on a world where she was alone?

With Helios dead, the sun only rose and set with the will of Zeus. He had to do a lot by himself now. She couldn't find the ability to feel sorry for him however, not until he realized what he had done.

As she turned away from the sunrise, she found Zeus standing at her door.

"What is wrong my dear one? I hope you do not cry at the sunrise. I made just for you." He strode towards her, and pulled her into an embrace. In his normal form, she got confused, feeling he resembled a brother more than a father. But she shook her head, now wasn't the time for indecision.

If he were to not listen, if he became angry, she could face his wrath, but right now she didn't care.

"If my brothers were still here, you would hardly have anything you had to do! You could simply rule the skies, and watch over humanity. Instead, you have to share the many duties of theirs between Theseus and yourself. I just, I wish, I…" she broke off, unable to finish, and her face fell into her hands, her tears slipping out and falling to the floor, pooling in a golden puddle, before being replaced by a green bud, and then a yellow rose bloomed in the spot.

Zeus pulled away, he wasn't angry with her, just shocked at how much she appeared to care. He had no idea she had been in love with her brothers so much. Usually she stayed silent when they voiced their concerns to him. But now, of course she was the only one left. He hated himself in that moment, for causing her pain, suffering, or any discomfort. He already had what he needed, and the power. He had revisited the mountain where the Titans had been trapped, finding it abandoned. A bad sign indeed, but he also discovered the Trident of Poseidon. He had seen his hammer buried in the black walls, but ignored it.

He had been feeling regret over letting his sons die, and knew he could have done something sooner, but finding the Trident had been the final element that helped him decide.

Now, seeing how distraught his daughter was truly upset, he had to act.

"My darling Athena, wait until you see what I have planned. All will soon be set right." He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, and leaned forward to kiss her on the top of her head.

She nodded, but turned away still uncertain of how he thought he could help.

"Very well father. Thank you for your council."

* * *

_ R/R please.  
_


	6. Make Believe

Zeus sat on his throne, his hands at his temples, deep in thought. With the Trident, he was halfway to creating his son again, but he needed something of his, something more significant, otherwise he ran the risk of creating a different son. He needed to find a way to pull Poseidon from the bowls of Hades, circumventing his brother's authority over death. Footsteps approached and he looked up, Theseus was on his knees in front of his throne.

"Stand Theseus. You are one of us, no more of this formality. What is it you wish?"

"Well, I was going to request to visit earth in another form, but you have hit on my true question better. I wish to return to earth to train my son the way you trained me. In disguise of an old man, old hermit, someone no one would notice." Theseus looked up at him, carefully shielding his true feelings, his face as neutral as the calm ocean.

The face of Zeus rarely smiled, but today it did.

"Of course! I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself." He winked at Theseus, in a rare gesture of humanness. The God who had cared enough to prepare him to defend humanity was more visible than ever.

"Thank you my God. When may I leave?" Theseus tried to keep his voice even, but he couldn't keep it from shaking a bit. He would be able to see his son and love again, up close.

"Whenever you wish, my son." Zeus wasn't sure where it came from, but it felt right to say. He felt as if Theseus was his own. He had many children with human women, sometimes not knowing until they grew up and cursed him, or prayed to him.

Theseus stood up, and walked up to grasp his arm in farewell.

"Be careful you are not recognized. That is my only warning."

Theseus nodded, and walked towards the edge of the throne room, preparing a harmless human disguise as he walked.

* * *

Acamas kicked at the ground, dirt flying in front of his sandal. A laugh from behind him made him turn around. A small child, perhaps a girl judging by the long hair and big wide eyes, was observing him from behind a rock.

"What's so funny?" he asked defiantly, standing tall and trying to look fierce like Stavros.

"You're kicking up dust, it'll cause the pirates to see your location." She said seriously.

His forehead scrunched up,

"What pirates?"

"Those! See their ship on the horizon?" he looked, there was only a fisherman's ship bobbing a few feet below them near the beach.

"You're crazy! There aren't any pirates."

The girl shook her head at him and pointed toward her forehead,

"It's pretend. It's in your imagination. Your mind makes it real."

He turned back to the sunrise, and he could just make out the tattered sails of the dangerous looking ship.

"We must prevent them from making landfall!" he shouted and beckoned the girl to follow him, as he picked up a makeshift sword in the form of a fallen branch.

* * *

Stavros came upon Acamas and his little friend when he was asked by Phaedra to inform her son it was time for their noontime meal.

"But we were having so much fun…" the boy whined, and Stavros quickly urged him to invite his friend to join them,

"If it's alright with your parent's, dear one."

She grinned up at him, her teeth a bright white against her dirt covered face.

"They won't mind sir." She took Acamas' hand and his own as they ascended the cliff-side.

* * *

_ R/R please.  
_


	7. Troubling News

"My father." Athena fell to her knees, bowing before Zeus.

"What is it my child?"

"My cousin, who lives in the forest, Artemis, has reported Aphrodite is in our realm. She does not know why, but she wanted us to be forewarned. We all know how much trouble she can cause."

Zeus swore to himself.

The vain Goddess had nearly ruined every one of his children's lives at one time or another.

"We must tell Theseus."

"He has already left for his village, to see his son."

"Hopefully he'll keep his eyes open."

* * *

Theseus was overwhelmed. When he stepped out of the small fishing boat, the sight of his son and his brother Stavros walking together almost brought him to tears. But he knew he must act as if he had never met them. It would take concentration. If he saw Phaedra along with them he might not be able to resist speaking to her. He would need to stay away from them. He was only allowed contact with his son. For now he must bide his time.

* * *

After several long months, Zeus had finally discovered a way to bring back Poseidon. With careful observation, he came upon a single fiber on the Trident, enough to ensure he would be able to return his son to their home.

As he walked the hall to tell Athena the good news, he couldn't contain a smile.

He approached her room, knocking gently on her door.

Moments later the door opened, and her beautiful face appeared.

"Yes my father?" she asked quietly.

He took her face in his hands, looking straight into her eyes, but she tried to pull away, frustrating him.

"What is the matter? I have brought good news but you spoil my mood child."

"It's Aphrodite. She's been meddling with the mortals, again."

He frowned suddenly,

"What has she done now?"

"She is stalking Stavros, under the guise of being Acamas' friend. I just received correspondence from Theseus. He was watching his family dine this evening, when he noticed a strange aura surrounding a peasant girl who was dining with them. When she departed from their house, she took off her cloak to reveal her Immortal form. He was hidden and so she did not know she was being watched. He does not know why she would do this, but he fears for Phaedra's safety. If Aphrodite becomes any more jealous of her, she may do her harm."

Athena's eyes filled with tears as she spoke,

"I don't want him to lose his true love as I lost mine."

Zeus sighed, his eyes closing,

"My child. I will do all that is in my power to make sure that never happens. You must listen, I have discovered a way to retrieve your love, all is not lost." She turned to look at him, her face suddenly aglow.

"Do you mean it? My love is not gone? This is wonderful!" she leapt into his arms, and he embraced her warmly.

She had not touched him in many months.

He felt her happiness radiating from her, as nourishing as the sun's rays.

He lifted his hand up to hold her head to his shoulder, breathing in her scent. The lines became blurry and he stepped back.

"I must go, I have much to do. Sleep well knowing all will soon be set right."

He left her room in an instant, leaving her in a haze of happy confusion.

Why did he cause her such indecision? For a moment there, in his arms she almost forgot about Poseidon…

* * *

_ R/R please.  
_


	8. Recovery

Phaedra turned onto her side, feeling Stavros' arm slip around her waist, as he fell asleep, exhausted from their lovemaking.

Was that the correct term? She felt as if she could learn to love him, but it still felt like something was missing without Theseus by her side.

The hot wet tears that soaked her pillow surprised even her. She couldn't control her emotions anymore it seemed. Every day Acamas grew more and more independent, strong and even braver than she could have dreamt. He was so much like his father it scared her. He only reminded her of the hole in her heart. But she loved him dearly. His little friend seemed to be a well deserved distraction from all the sparring he did with Stavros. She had an imagination to rival the storytellers of the village.

Phaedra had yet to discover the little waif's name, but perhaps it was a worry left to the stars.

* * *

"One more thing…" Zeus found himself muttering out loud. Talking to oneself? The first sign of madness was it not? But when you were a God, The most powerful God, trying to circumvent your brother's own dark power, perhaps it was permissible.

He was perhaps hours away from bringing Poseidon back, so why did he feel this strange urge to abandon it all?

Holding Athena in his arms the other day had made him feel whole, well again, he hadn't felt the same since before his children had died in battle with the Titans.

Perhaps there would be a way to bring them all home, maybe then things could return to the way they were.

His hands shook, and he set the Trident down, closing the vial of seawater, and stepping away from his work table.

"Rest. I need rest." Doing the work of all his children in addition to all the work needed to return Poseidon was beginning to wear on him.

He ran a hand through his hair distractedly, missing the feel of his golden crown. After all, when Atlas was holding up the sky, did he rest? No. Why should he be any different? He was a thousand times better than a Titan.

He needed to push on, finish the work he started.

A tinkling of a glass caught his attention, and he turned to see Athena bringing him a tray of sustenance, a dish of ambrosia, and a glass of nectar.

"You must have noticed I hadn't been able to eat lately." He smiled at her as he took the tray from her hands, and she blushed.

"Of course. I could not let you continue to distract yourself and possibly risk weakening your power."

* * *

Phaedra sat outside, enjoying the morning breeze, carefully combing out her long dark hair. The front door opened, and Acamas ran outside, startling her.

"Mother! Can Valerie and I go down to the beach to play pirates?" she turned to him,

"Did you finish your morning lessons with Stavros already?"

"He's still asleep. Please I will be back before lunch and he can teach me stuff then."

Phaedra was surprised at her son, usually morning lessons were his favorite thing, and then he liked to follow Stavros around as he worked. It seemed having a playmate had changed all that. One thing stuck out in her mind.

"Won't Valerie's parents wonder about her? She's always spending so much time here with you. " The truth was, she was very curious about the girl.

"Moother! You know she's an orphan. She doesn't have parents who need to know where she is." The wistful tone in his voice suggested perhaps he envied her position.

Phaedra fell to her knees in front of him, gently holding his head in her hands, forcing him to look in her eyes.

"My son, my only son, don't ever wish for her fate. The Gods dealt her a cruel blow, but always be thankful you have your family. Though your father cannot be here—" she broke off, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

She had begun to doubt he would come back. Though she had always known, or hoped, or even just wished. It had been so long. Perhaps Theseus had been unable to leave the Gods?

As she closed her eyes, the tears fell freely, and Acamas couldn't help it, he hated to see his mother upset, he put his small arms around her neck, and hugged her fiercely.

* * *

An old hermit hobbled by, pausing to pick up a stick to use as a makeshift cane, and slowly walked away.

* * *

_ R/R please.  
_


	9. Impossible Actions

After enjoying the nourishment Athena had brought him, Zeus turned back to his worktable, finally unable to distract himself any further from continuing his work.

"I'll just go." She turned, doing her best to hide the sadness in her voice.

She was so confused, and wondered why she didn't seem to mind he was taking so long with his work. She missed Poseidon, that was certain, so why did her heart suddenly feel normal again? Every time she saw her father?

He had brought about her brothers deaths, even killed one of them himself. She should hate him. But she couldn't find the strength to hate him. She was too tired of feeling that way. She just wanted to love again.

Zeus could see something was wrong, he held out his hand,

"Daughter, what is troubling you? Did you not like the sunrise today?"

She laughed sadly,

"I barely noticed it father, all I saw was Theseus unable to approach his love, having to watch from afar, while the vilest creature, Aphrodite has easily inserted herself in his family's life. How disgusting. Her lust for Stavros will most likely bring about events to cause her own destruction. So perhaps I shouldn't care."

Zeus closed his eyes, searching, feeling for any glimpse of the future. Though it was not his gift, he knew he could easily amplify Phaedra's power and see through her; her son, to be exact.

For that night, so long ago when she had begged Theseus and Stavros to free her from her 'curse,' though she herself was freed, it was from passing on the gift, to her firstborn. Acamas did not know it yet, as he had not interacted with anyone or anything to cause a vision, but he soon would.

"Fear not. She will soon make a mistake, and we shall stop her before any harm befalls Phaedra or her family." Zeus couldn't understand why this bothered Athena so much, but he pulled her into a strong embrace and all was forgotten.

The warmth of his arms around her and the strength of his chest were suddenly apparent to her, but she didn't want to move from her position.

He gazed down on the top of her head, her golden hair wreathed with a silver tiara, similar to his, but much more delicate and feminine. He stroked a hand over her hair, moving down to cup her cheek in his hand.

Athena looked up into his eyes, only able to see him, and think of him in that moment, and she did the unthinkable, she rose on her tip-toes and kissed him.

* * *

Not often was the great and powerful God Zeus surprised, but this moment was one of those rare occasions. The soft warm touch of Athena's lips on his own seemed to break something in him, as he held her in his arms, he returned the kiss, moving his lips on hers, and teasing her bottom lip, begging her to grant him entrance.

Slowly walking them both backwards, they first reached his room, which was right next to his makeshift workroom.

Carefully nudging the door shut behind them with his sandal clad foot, he never let her out of his arms. It was a simple matter to slip the clasp of her dress off her shoulders, leaving her in her silver tiara and delicate gold sandals.

Her breathing sped up, the feeling of being completely bared to him causing a strange dampness in her nether regions. The way he looked at her, as if she was the only thing in the world, was unnerving.

He swiftly undid his own robes, and kicked off his shoes. Her knees knocked together at the sight of him, naked, and clearly aroused by her.

He took her hand and pulled her close to him again, capturing her lips in a swift kiss, the warmth of their bare skin seemingly hotter than the evening sun.

As they reached his bed, he couldn't stop himself from running his hands over her body, the silky feel of her skin nearly bringing him to his release without even a single touch to his own body from her.

She reached out, curious, to touch his erection, which wept a single tear from the tip, and when her fingers touched him, he hissed out a breath.

It had been so long since he'd been touched by a woman, much less a Goddess.

Athena was unable to believe the sensory overload that came from merely touching him; it gave her such pleasure to see him feeling pleasure. Strange.

Zeus decided to return the favor. He gently removed her hands from his erection, and motioned for her to lie back, and he parted her legs carefully, as she had locked them together to try to gain friction.

As he reached out a hand to touch her nether lips, she cried out. She bit her lip, unsure if vocalizing would ruin the moment. As his fingers began to swirl, and he leaned down to gently kiss right above where his fingers were moving, her legs moved together of their own accord.

He slowly, teasingly, agonizingly began to kiss and lick around her clit. When he tentatively began to insert a finger into her core, with a twist of his tongue, she found herself falling over the edge into an abyss of pleasure. She saw stars, and her legs clamped around his head, surrounding him completely with her scent, and he drank her release like it was pure ambrosia.

Her breathing began to slow, he crawled up her body, licking along her collarbone, tasting salt from a fine sheen of sweat that been caused by his ministrations.

When he reached her mouth again, he kissed her, capturing her lips, and tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth gently, and she could taste herself on his tongue. It brought her near to the edge again, and as he slowly began to enter her, with one, two, and three thrusts, she was suddenly locking her legs around him, and found herself begging him to go faster. His hands gripped her hips tightly, possibly leaving bruises, but he was too far gone to care, and she didn't seem to notice.

When he reached down to stroke the top of her clit, thrusting in one final time, she came around him, her tight, hot, wet walls clamping around him, milking his own release.

Moments later, they pulled apart, their breathing still uneven. She curled up next to his chest, her eyes falling shut, suddenly exhausted. He stroked her forehead, and brushed her hair out of her face as she fell asleep.

Zeus was unable to move, to breathe, or to think. What had he just done? The most unforgivable thing he could remember. His mind was foggy, but one thing was certain, it was imperative that he finish his work to bring Poseidon home. He also would need to communicate with Theseus in the morning. Hopefully the training of his young son was going well.

* * *

_Oh snap! Be honest..did this freak anyone out? I just got such UST Vibes from the movie it sort of wrote itself. Sorry. R/R._


	10. Truths Discovered

Theseus sat on the rock near the edge of the cliff, watching the sun begin to rise on another day. Today he would try to talk to Acamas. His son had been occupied much of the previous day with Stavros, as he learned how to fish, and practiced lowering and raising a sail, among other things.

He turned when he heard the door to his former home open; Phaedra stepped out, reaching up to shade her eyes from the first pink and orange streaks of the sun. She carried a large empty jug, most likely for water, in her right hand. Back when he was younger, his mother always rose with the sun to retrieve their drinking and washing water for the day as well. He wished he could tell her this. He missed normal human interaction more than he could bear to admit.

If the Goddess weren't so conniving, he would almost envy Aphrodite, who in her little girl form, was able to easily interact with many people, sometimes for good, sometimes for mischief. He knew eventually he would need to confront her, and he looked forward to that day. She was a small thorn in his side, occupying much of his son's attention when he wasn't doing his chores or with Stavros.

He, as the hermit, was mostly ignored, or tossed sad, sometimes sympathetic looks, and occasionally smiled at by people. He had caught Phaedra and Stavros's attention once, as they were exiting from the temple, and he had been trying to walk down the stairs ahead of them, he would have fallen over, if they had not each gently caught an elbow, and helped him down.

He gave them a crooked grin, and they warned him to get a cane, lest he risk falling if they weren't around. It was a sweet moment, but he knew they had probably forgotten him the moment they returned home.

Not that it mattered. He was supposed to be avoiding them anyway. Hopefully Zeus had been otherwise occupied that evening, and had not seen his foolish attempt at turning the fates in his favor.

The sun was fully peering over the horizon now, streaked with red and less pink. It almost appeared as if it were angry to be awakened to light another day. He glanced to the heavens, perhaps it held some sort of emotion of Zeus, he knew he would need to check in soon, and he would ask about things, as well as report on Aphrodite.

* * *

Theseus traveled back up to Mount Olympus, to find Zeus himself working furiously, at what he wasn't sure.

He fell to his knees, and greeted him,

"Zeus, My God, I have news from earth."

His tools dropped from his hands, and Zeus turned to see Theseus, prostrate before him.

"How many times must I ask you not to do this? We are practically brothers Theseus!"

He stood quickly, seeing that Zeus was not altogether himself.

"Has something happened? You seem a little on edge."

"Something, terrible has happened." His voice broke a bit, and it was as if thunder had stuttered. He suddenly turned away from Theseus, unable to look him in the eye, gazing instead at the setting sun.

"What?" Theseus was worried, something that could unsettle the most powerful and all knowing God was not good.

Before Zeus could speak, a small knock sounded and they both turned to see Athena, her face alight with pleasure at seeing Theseus.

"I heard you had returned! It's been so very strange without you. Did you manage to connect with your love? Or speak to your son?"

She seemed earnest, but there was something in her face as well that didn't seem right.

"What aren't you telling me?" Theseus needed the truth fast, or he would have to start guessing.

Athena tried to keep a calm façade, but she burst into tears without warning, like droplets of gold, they fell to her feet, and she soon collapsed into a chair, her face hidden by her hands.

"I'm afraid, something came about, something caused, we…"

"We laid together!" Athena wailed out, sobs muffled a bit by her hands.

Theseus actually stepped back, he was so stunned.

Zeus looked at him sadly,

"It's true. I'm not sure what caused it. It just...happened."

"Well. That's certainly more interesting than my news from earth." He exhaled sharply, unsure of whether he was able to continue, but Zeus waved a hand at him, allowing him to finish.

"I discovered Aphrodite is trying her very best to seduce Stavros, disguised as a playmate of my son's. I have no way to warn him, so I came back to report to you, and ask you what you could do about it."

Zeus' eyes went wide, and Athena sat up, her tear streaked face suddenly furious.

"_HER. _She's done this. Only someone as **despicable** as her could have brought this about." Zeus looked angry, and Theseus was immortally grateful the anger was not directed his way.

"I will summon her, and if she dares refuse, I will go down there and drag her here myself." He growled, ending the discussion on the subject.

Theseus nodded and bowed, leaving the room.

Athena stared up at her father, feeling as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"This, explains everything."

Zeus nodded at her, his eyes serious and somber,

"I knew things were beyond reason, but I could never have done that to you of my own free will. The goddess was blinding us. Somehow. But have no fear my child, she will _pay._"

* * *

_A/N: At last the truth comes out... R/R.  
_


	11. War is Brewing

A pull, as if she had been stuck with a curved needle, that was all the warning the goddess had before she suddenly appeared before Zeus himself, clad in his battle armor. There was no doubt she had not been summoned for a social call.

"My God." She bowed haughtily to him, doing her best to keep her composure in the face of his pure fury.

"Aphrodite." He practically spat her name out, as if it disgusted him personally.

"Yes?"

"Don't play coy with me. I know everything. You're behind the…incident that happened with my daughter."

She smirked at him.

"Oh? Don't be too sure. You both seemed to want it when it happened."

He raised his hand, pointing straight at her,

"Don't. Ever. Disrespect me. Or my children."

She bowed her head, in apology, or at least mock apology, and when she glanced upward, she could see him barely restraining his anger.

"You are hereby banished to earth, stripped of your powers, until you have proven to me you can be selfless, humble, and above all else, kind. Now, go."

Thunderstruck would be a perfect way to describe how she felt. Before she could even argue, she felt Mount Olympus melting away, and the hard ground of earth rose up to meet her.

She grunted as she fell to the dirt. As she tried to stand, she noticed her hands, no longer the pure perfection of beauty; they were old, haggard and veined. Part of her power had been over beauty, and it appeared her own body had begun to reflect her true earth age.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she quickly retreated to the ragged trees that made up the forest on the cliff, unable to face anyone looking like she did.

* * *

A warm hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Athena, with a firm look of determination on her face,

"She may learn her lesson after a few days."

"Oh? I was thinking more like a few months my child. She needs to suffer a bit." He smiled at her, glad to see the sadness had faded from her beautiful face.

"You'll be happy to hear I am only mere moments away from being able to return your love to you."

Her eyes lit up with pure joy,

"Poseidon?"

* * *

Theseus sat, one knee bent, staring down at Earth, watching Phaedra read to their son, teaching him all she knew about history, and reminding him one day he would be a vital part of shaping their world.

How he ached to be able to hold her! To be able to see his son Acamas in day to day life, to work again, and fight beside his brother Stavros, and to be normal again.

Athena's quiet presence was soon beside him, and he turned to her,

"When will it be time? When can I return to them?"

She sighed, and shook her head,

"I'm afraid I don't know. I can feel a war coming. The heavens whisper with it. All I know is that we'll soon be ready. But will they?"

She gestured to the people below, the villagers leading their daily lives, unknowing of how much their world would change in the coming months.

* * *

Phaedra looked out to the water, seeing Stavros returning in his boat, nets loaded with a day's catch, and she smiled. Today she could be happy. Even though half of her heart was still empty, the other half almost made up for it, and with her son Acamas by her side, she need not worry about sleepless nights.

Her two boys, they were enough for now.

Someday, she knew she'd see her love again.

* * *

A smile, green eyes, like the sea before a storm, and strong arms.

These things all registered in Athena's mind, as she wordlessly approached him, her soulmate, Poseidon. She ran a hand through his strawberry blond curls, and as she pulled him close for a kiss, she heard him whisper,

"My warrior queen, I thought I was never going to see you again. I love you."

* * *

**_END._**

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was rather short.  
_


End file.
